Bucket
|Source = Franchise}} Bucket is a Viking who appears in DreamWorks Dragons: The Series. True to his name, he wears a bucket on his head. The bucket serves as a protection for his skull, which had been fractured in a dragon attack years ago. It also contracts whenever a storm is on the way. Like Mulch, Bucket is a fisherman and has a hook in place of his right hand. Biography ''Life with Dragons Bucket made his first appearance alongside Mulch in "How to Start a Dragon Academy", having just completed a fishing run. Unfortunately, their catch was soon eaten by Dragons. Later on, Snotlout and Hookfang scared a bunch of fish into their fishing nets, earning their thanks. Bucket then sold a sheep to Mulch in "Viking for Hire", but was refused payment. Gobber, who was taking on some of Stoick's responsibilities, gave them a pair of weapons, thinking it was the logical thing to do, and let the two fight out their problems. During the events of "Animal House", Bucket and Mulch were the first to discover that the chickens and yaks had stopped giving eggs and milk. Bucket's tightening bucket alerted Stoick and Gobber to an upcoming storm. Bucket, along with all the other villagers, has his boots stolen on Boot Night in "In Dragons We Trust". In "Alvin and the Outcasts", Bucket then led the villagers to Thor's Beach to evade Alvin the Treacherous and his men. However, he inadvertently led them to the villagers when he went back for a little girl's stuffed lamb. He, alongside Mulch aboard their boat, had been attacked by a wild Thunderdrum in "How to Pick Your Dragon", who later becomes Thornado, Stoick's dragon. He only says "no more what?" for he was expecting Stoick to finish his sentence, they are later returned to the village by Stoick and Hiccup. In "Portrait of Hiccup as a Buff Man", he painted both of Stoick and Hiccup's portraits, one with Hiccup as a buff man and a more accurate one. He was praised by Stoick and the other villagers and was mentioned to be the best artist in town. Bucket then stood guard over Heather during the events of "Heather Report, Part 2", when she was revealed to be working with the Outcasts. However, Bucket was knocked out by her and she escaped. Bucket was then a commentator alongside Mulch for the Thawfest Games in "Thawfest". In "When Lightning Strikes", Bucket then stood by Stoick, Gobber, and Mulch in defending Toothless against Mildew and his mob when they believed him to be the cause of the lightning raining down on Berk. Bucket then fell down a hole in "What Flies Beneath". He then found out that the hole was made by a Whispering Death and was briefly attacked by it. In "Gem of a Different Color", Bucket then traded his set of axes for one of Snotlout's so-called 'stone of good fortune', which were actually Changewing eggs. Bucket was then attacked by one of the Changewings that came looking for its eggs. He then participated in celebrating Bork Week in "We Are Family, Part 1". War with the Berserkers In "A View to a Skrill, Part 1", Bucket, along with Mulch found a Berserker boat they thought had hit an iceberg. However, the Berserkers then tried to commandeer their boat when Bucket saw something the Berserkers were digging out of the ice. Bucket was able to defend himself against them until Hiccup and his riders arrived and drove them away. When Hiccup discovered that it was a dragon, Bucket asked if he could keep it as his own dragon but turned it down when he learned that it was a Skrill. Bucket tried to fight off the Speed Stingers in "Frozen", but was stung and paralyzed by one. First Dragon Race Bucket and Mulch served as judges for the Dragon Race. Discovery of the Dragon Eye Bucket was fishing alongside Mulch when Ruff, Tuff, Barf and Belch tried to scare them by posing as a sea monster. They then saw Trader Johann unconscious in "Dragon Eye of the Beholder, Part 1". Bucket was then part of Berk Council when it decided to allow Hiccup to go beyond the Archipelago's borders in "Imperfect Harmony". In "Have Dragon Will Travel, Part 1", Bucket and Mulch then watched as a rogue dragon and it's rider attacked a ship. Bucket then described the dragon to Fishlegs, but Bucket was scared off by the sketch. Getting a Dragon Following Dagur's attack on Berk during the events of "Team Astrid", Bucket, along with Mulch and several others joined Astrid's Auxiliary team. Their first practice was to ride on broomsticks and run in a single file. Bucket tripped over, causing the entire line to fall and earned Astrid's displeasure and twenty push-ups. He and Mulch then shared a Zippleback named Whip and Lash. Together they trained. Bucket and Mulch then assisted in defending Dragon's Edge from Dagur's fleet. When they met the twins in battle, they were almost like a splitting image, thus the twins commented that they looked like 'a mirror'. Attack on the Dragon Hunters Bucket and Mulch took part in Hiccup's mission to retrieve the Dragon Eye in "Shell Shocked, Part 1". However, they found the Dragon Hunter Island devastated, so Hiccup sent the A-Team back to Berk. Battle against the Dragon Flyers In "The Wings of War, Part 2", Bucket, Mulch and the entire fleet of the Hooligans go to Dragon's Edge to attack the Dragon Flyers, who had previously taken the island. The mission is successful and the Dragon Riders reclaim the Edge. A Peaceful Future In "Darkest Night", Fishlegs imagines a future where everyone lived in peace. Bucket is briefly seen in it, hugging Mulch. Continuing Life With Dragons Despite the great leaps and bounds in dragon care and training, Bucket remains wary and even fearful of some dragons like Waveshaker the Thunderdrum. This is thought to be because of the dragon's power and proximity to his treasured fishing boat. Physical Appearance Bucket is a tall Viking with a long blonde beard. He wears a tunic with scale mail armor covering it under the belt. He has a small brown vest covering the top of his shoulders. He also has a hook in place of his right hand. Like his namesake, he has a tin bucket lodged on his head to protect his fractured skull. Personality Due to his serious head injury, Bucket acts very dimwitted and dull-minded, as well as forgetful and absentminded. He is scared of storms, mostly due to the thought that his bucket will attract lightning and make him less intelligent (though Hiccup was the one that figured out that metal attracts lightning) or because it contracts and causes severe pressure on his head. His injury also awakened great artistic talent, and he made two quality paintings of Hiccup and Stoick, but the second painting was more truthful of Hiccup's appearance; the first was not. He also has a soft side when he heads back to the village for a little girl's stuffed lamb because he claimed he couldn't resist the look in the little girl's eyes which causes Mulch to remark, "Aw, Bucket, your bucket's hard but your heart is soft." Abilities, Skills, and Talents Bucket may be an unintelligent warrior but his heart is very soft to help others, which makes him a great warrior for the tribe. Strength and Combat: He is able to lift two running Berserker soldiers each with one hand and is able to sit on one of them in "A View to a Skrill, Part 2". Painting: He is a very good painter and he does most of the portraits for chiefs and their children. Fishing: He, along with Mulch, are fishermen. Farming: Bucket, along with Mulch, are farmers, who take care of yaks, sheep, and chickens. However, Bucket always forgets that sheep give wool, yaks milk and chickens lay eggs. Bucket Predicting: As proven in "Animal House", the tighter the bucket the bigger the storm. Mulch indicates Bucket's bucket predicted the Blizzard of Olaf. His predictions are normally accurate, and even Gothi believes in its accuracy. Dragon Training and Riding: He learned from Astrid's harsh training because she didn't want to leave Berk but the harsh training from her helped Bucket to ride his Zippleback with his best friend Mulch as they were able to fight well against their enemies. Quotes Appearances Trivia *Stoick the Vast and Mildew remarked that Bucket lost half of his brain and had his skull crushed like an egg. *Bucket, in a way, resembles C-3PO from Star Wars, Ragetti from Pirates of the Caribbean, and Lennie Small from Of Mice and Men because he is tall and strong but not very smart and has a companion who is short but intelligent. *In "Follow the Leader", Bucket was seen in Fishlegs' dream of playing the drums. *Bucket loves a wheel-barrow ride, as mentioned in "Animal House". *Bucket's bucket can sense when a storm is coming and how strong the storm will be. *Bucket seems to be fond of two-headed dragons, such as Hideous Zipplebacks and Ghastly Zapplejacks. *Bucket once lost his eyesight and got it back. It is also implied that the incident that caused him to lose his eyesight is the reason he wears his bucket, as mentioned in "Blindsided". Site Navigation Category:Viking Category:Characters Category:Hooligans Category:Males Category:Bearded Vikings Category:Dragons: Riders of Berk Characters Category:Dragons: Defenders of Berk Characters Category:Dragons: Race to the Edge Characters Category:Humans Category:Dragon Riders Category:Minor Characters Category:Bucket Category:Mulch Category:Human Characters from the Franchise Category:Dragons: Race to the Edge Category:Dragons: Riders of Berk Category:Dragons: Defenders of Berk Category:School of Dragons Category:School of Dragons Characters Category:Dragons: Titan Uprising Category:Dragons: Titan Uprising Characters Category:Minor Game Characters Category:Dragons: Rise of Berk Category:Dragons: Rise of Berk Characters